I love you more than God
by MarryBarry1234
Summary: Little thing for Angels & Demons.  Carlos/OC  Agnsty in a way with a side of rejection :'D
1. Chapter 1

**:NOTICE: I'VE BEEN VERY BORED, SO TO HELP MY PRODUCTIVE JUICES FLOW I DECIDED TO DO A FANFIC OF ANGELS & DEMONS (OF WHICH I HAVE JUST READ) WITH SOME WEIRD STUFF. THIS DOES CONTAIN SOME CARLO/OC (YES IM CALLING HIM CARLO NOT PATRICK BECAUSE PATRICK IS A STUPID NAME FOR A GUY ORIGINALLY NAMED CARLO 8U AND IVE ONLY READ THE BOOK AND I LIKE THE BOOKS CARLO NOT THE MOVIE'S PATRICK THING) ANGSTY I GUESS. MAYBE? I DON'T KNOW. BUT STILL DO CRITIQUE OR TELL ME WHA T YOU ENJOYED I DO LOVE KNOWING WHAT PEOPLE THINK IM GOOD AT. EVENTS MAY NOT BE IN PERFECT SYNC WITH BOOK! IM REALLY SORRY IM GOING TO TRY TO WRITE WHILE I HAVE THE BOOK WITH ME! :NOTICE END:**

**Sitting alone in Vatican City, wonderful, no? Not exactly, I had been sitting on this bench forever. I thought this holy city would lift my hopes and make me feel something but it didn't. I checked my watch; it had been a whole hour since I had moved from the bench.**

**An uncomfortable pressure came from bellow my stomach, I groaned.**

**"I have to pee again really?" I asked myself aloud. It was probably because I wasn't sweating all of my fluids out like others constantly moving around the city observing every old and new piece of art. "Tourists," I sighed. Slowly getting up I headed to the nearest restroom I could find.**

**I finished drying my hands and looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. It was bland, just a girl, brown hair, brown eyes, round cheeks and a so-so figure. The stereotypical American-female tourist. I sighed, slowly pulling back my hair behind my shoulder; I had been here on a vacation for weeks trying to study the art of this place. I shook my head, wouldn't my college professor be proud, we talked about religion so often in his class and now I was studying it where it all began.**

**I walked out of the public restroom, then squinting my eyes I looked toward the horizon that was crowded with churches. Too many to view all the art the Vatican held. My vision blurred as something decided to bop me on the back of the head.**

**"Oh goodness, sorry," A man's voice apologized, his voice nervous and slightly frazzled. I recognized it.**

**"It's alright, don't worry about it," My vision cleared. An older man stood before me, with dark hair. "Professor? Professor Langdon?" I was surprised. How come he was here? He'd never said he was planning a vacation in class.**

**His face suddenly made it clear he realized that I was one of his students. "Oh wow, what are you doing here Mac-?" He was cut of be a tan woman grabbing his arm and running toward the Piazza del Popolo.**

**"We don't have time to waste its almost time!" The young woman whispered to him.**

**"I-I'll talk to you later!" Langdon called quickly running to keep up with the woman.**

**I gave a weak wave and watched as they scurried their way around the church. They must've just gotten here and not realized it was closed. I shrugged it off and looked around a bit. Figuring they'd give up sometime soon I sat around and waited for the Professor's return, maybe we could catch up or something.**

**I looked out and sighed, it had been to long since I had just talked to someone. I was too anti-social to do it constantly. Something near the church caught my eye, as the Swiss Guard randomly showed up at the church. Curiosity beckoned me to stare and watch but I noticed Langdon run out the side with the tan female.**

**"Hey, wait!" I yelled to them running after them. Luckily they didn't run far. A few Swiss Guards had maps set out the Langdon was going over. I pondered closer.**

**"Mac!" Langdon gasped, quickly slapping his hand over the map. "What are you doing here?"**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.**

**The tan woman looked at Langdon confused as well. "Mac?" She asked.**

**Langdon cleared his throat. "Vittoria this is one of my students Mackenzie Jobe. Ms. Jobe this is Vittoria Ventra. Now please, let's get on with on with this there isn't much time."**

**"Much time till what?" I asked. "What's the matter with you?"**

**The woman Vittoria looked at me. "You wouldn't believe us." She stated calmly. "Please," she looked at me concerned. "Leave before Olivetti-" She was cut off as someone hung over my back menacingly.**

**"Langdon, are you anywhere close to finding out yet?" His voice hissed. "We are on a very strict time frame." He spoke fluent Italian to one of the Swiss Guards whom grabbed my shoulders and began dragging me away. "She knows nothing correct?" The man asked Langdon.**

**"Nothing, she didn't even know what I was doing." Langdon replied, his gaze making its way over to me. "What are you-?"**

**"She'll be fine," The Italian snapped.**

**Vittoria's face lit up. "Robert! She's your student couldn't she help?"**

**The Italian scowled at Vittoria.**

**"Maybe," Langdon replied following his finger on the map.**

**Vittoria looked up at the strong man before her with an even stronger gaze. "The more help we have the more chance we have of catching the-"**

**"Shush," the man hissed. "Not in public." He looked over at me. He knew he was going to lose the battle, if they needed help in anyway, if it was that desperate of a situation they would take me. "She'll go to the carlemengo." He decided. "He can catch her up and see if she can help in anyway, we don't need more people attracting attention." He looked over his shoulder. "She can be phoned if needed, but I will not allow putting another woman, especially not a young woman in the field."**

**Vittoria rolled her eyes as the man shot orders at the guard holding me. The guard released me and instead escorted me to a dark car. Quickly I got in the car with how fast every guard pushed forward beside me. To the camerlengo? To Carlo? My heart skipped a beat, what a stressful position. What a perfect position to be in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:NOTE: ASDF. QUICK UPDATE IS QUICK, I'M BORED SO THIS DOESNT REALLY GO ANYWHERE MORE INTO THE STORY, REALLY JUST A CARLO MEETS MAC MOMENT HERE. ASDFAJ THAT IS THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER lD ANYWAY, I'LL TRY TO MOVE ALONG NEXT CHAPTER. :END NOTE:**

**The Swiss Guard car stopped in front of the Apostolic Palace. The door opened and the bright sun's light poured through the opening blinding me for a moment.**

**"This way," The guard murmured as I stepped out of the car with my hands over my eyes letting them adjust to the light. I followed him as we wandered to the Office of the Pope. Since I had been here for a few weeks I knew the camerlengo was residing there till the Concave and a new Pope took the chair.**

**Only in Vatican was the news big, every other news station didn't give a rat's ass. They could care less who became the new Pope, all they have to do is wait a few years till he croaks as well and act like they pity the man and get huge ratings. That was human nature at its worst. The guard opened the door for me as I reached the entry.**

**I had never imagined a more inspiring place for the leader of a religion, let alone anyone, to work every day in. The whole place was huge, a chandelier, huge floor of pure red marble, and windows with the greatest view of St. Peter's Square. Suddenly I realized how these old men held it all together; they were pampered with gifts like this.**

**The guard quickly passed me and spoke in a hushed voice to an older gentleman, I heard but didn't pay attention. I just stood in awe at the entire room.**

**"Enjoying yourself?" The other man in the room asked. He gave a motion with his hand, the guard nodded and silently left.**

**I turned around and saw who it was. Carlo Ventresca, the late Pope's camerlengo. "Yes indeed, it's beautiful," I quickly replied. "Sir." I added.**

**He walked a bit into the light showing of his green eyes; they had a worried look upon them. "No need to call me sir," He smiled.**

**I quickly apologized.**

**"My child nothing is needed to apologize for, I am Carlo Ventresca. Do you know why you are here?"**

**I winced a bit at the child statement, I may be younger than his middle age butt but I was no were near a child. I shook it away from my mind. "Not exactly, all I know is that it has to do with my Professor Langdon. What's happening, he looked so panicked when I saw him."**

**The camelengo's eyes turned into a stern stare as he looked out the window. "The church is being threatened," He paused. "By an ancient brotherhood. Has Mr. Langdon ever spoken or taught about any?"**

**"Ancient brotherhood?" I asked myself recalling my lessons. "We didn't speak too much about them but we did speak of symbols that represented some." My eyebrows rose. "You think my professor knows this group inside out like a historian? You may have the wrong guy, I-"**

**"I don't believe we do." He cut me off quickly.**

**I gulped seeing the fire in his eyes. He slowly closed his eyes and looked toward the window once more.**

**"Do you believe there is any way you could help? With your professor being under so much stress he may over look things, it may be productive to have a second person who's learned many of the same things to jog his memory in a way." He looked back at me hopeful.**

**"I-I may," I stuttered. "But what brotherhood are we talking about?"**

**"Illuminati."**

**"Ah I see, old church rivals, now this is making sense."**

**"Can you help?"**

**"I can try." I tried to sound determined. "I did do some research on my own after a few lessons from Professor Langdon."**

**Carlo nodded. "Alright."**

**I bit my lip as an awkward pause passed over us. I looked over the camelengo, he was older but not very old actually young in his position standards. Short brown hair with an attractive face, it was nothing supermodel worthy but it was like a face I would see in a mall and later tell friends I saw a cute guy.**

**I was the one to break the silence. "So I don't get to be out in the field huh?"**

**Carlo blinked as he came out of his trance. "Hm? Well, no I guess." He gave a weak smile. "It's probably better that way." His face returned to serious. "Many people are working hard on this threat. It could destroy the whole church."**

**My eyebrows rose. "What's the threat?"**

**The camelengo stayed silence, obviously it was too much for me to handle. He probably hadn't fully grasped whatever the situation was himself. "We will await any calls from Olivetti." He changed the subject.**

**"Alright." I agreed softly.**

**"So Mackenzie," Carlo murmured, somehow knowing my name. "How do you feel about God?"**

**I had a double take for a moment as I looked at him. "Why does that matter?" I asked.**

**"I want to know," The carlemengo breathed. "Someone has infiltrated the church I want to know if I should need to worry about you." He glanced over.**

**I breathed and shrugged. "I believe there's a God, whether you call him Father, Allah, or the Holy one he's the same. Though I don't think we'll ever be able to understand him till we're ready and meet him ourselves."**

**I felt wise but from the emotionless look on the camerlengo's face I felt defeated as I wondered if I had said something offensive.**

**"I see," He finally replied. "Well, would you like to sit? We may be here a while." His arm extended toward the table over in the corner.**

**"I'd be honored to," I nodded bowing my head a bit in respect as I followed him over to the seats. I sat on the pure satin chairs and looked at him.**

**He made no eye contact, nor did I. Once again it was awkward.**

**"Forgive me if I offended you," I apologized suddenly.**

**Carlo raised his eyebrows. "You didn't, you are entitled to your opinion. I believe God will speak to you soon."**

**I looked up at the older man, had God sent me here at this point to meet this man? To strengthen my faith with him, if I had any faith? I kind of wanted it not to be so I wanted God to say I sent you to this man, to show and tell you what love can feel like. I can tell you this ever since I had come to the Vatican, I had hoped every moment I would meet him, to have a glimpse at this figure. I knew he was looked up to for how young he was. But I knew how kind this man was and how faithful he was to God in his church. I guess, in a way, I'd fallen in love with this man long before I met him. I wanted someone just like him in my life. Could it be God, wanted me to know there where men like that still out there?**

**I felt my cheeks heat up with blood, I was blushing, I quickly looked away. I didn't know Carlo on a personal level, yet, but maybe… We would be soon. We were really only waiting for Olivetti's call, which gave us some time. I began grinning.**


End file.
